


So Close to My Heart

by Rumrouz



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Jared and single-dad Jensen in Seattle, with love and complications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close to My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Близко к сердцу](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19155) by Safrane. 



> Клип к фику [Близко к сердцу](http://www.crossroad-blues.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=46&t=1453&view=unread#unread) (перевод фика [So Close to My Heart ](http://audrarose.dreamwidth.org/122143.html))

  
  



End file.
